1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a conductive material sorting device for sorting conductive materials contained in materials to be sorted by making it possible to send away the conductive materials along the most distant locus due to the repulsive force of a magnetic field caused by the generation of eddy current accompanying the alternating magnetic field resulting from the rotation of a magnet rotor.
2. Description of the Invention
As shown in FIG. 7, a conventional conductive material sorting device has been adapted to rotationally drive a roller R and a magnet rotor M in the same direction as a belt conveyer B for supplying materials to be sorted.
Since the conventional device is adapted to rotationally drive the magnet rotor M in the same direction as the belt conveyer B for supplying the materials to be sorted, it involves such a problem that the materials to be sorted are rolled in the reverse direction to the moving direction of the belt conveyer B in dependence upon the kind and size of the conductive materials to exert a bad influence upon the sorting of materials to be sorted into the conductive materials and others.